


A bitter reality

by DappersDespair



Series: Bitter Regret [1]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, I curse like once, and then again in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DappersDespair/pseuds/DappersDespair
Summary: This is a letter from myself to you, dearest reader. I hope it finds you in good health.





	A bitter reality

  
Dimentio was, for lack of a better word, an asshole. You know this. I know this. That's how he is. However.. the reason why has never seen the light of day. You and I can make up theories, fill in the blanks, but nothing is ever truly certain. The magician is- was, an enigma. As far as I'm concerned, I think it's going to stay that way. Perhaps that is for the best.

Poisonous yet sickly sweet words spill from his lips. Lies and manipulation were like second nature to him. For as long as he'd lived, true and pure happiness was a stranger to him. Bless his once red heart, he tried to find it, but it wasn't meant to be. Not ever. Dimentio played the role of the villain in this world, and as such, he was always destined to suffer.

It doesn't feel great, reading this out, does it? But this is the harsh reality of his, of our, existence. He was doomed to a fate of suffering the moment he opened his eyes. Perhaps he was always vaguely aware of this. And yet, he tried anyways. Tried so hard to grasp some string of hope. But fate is not one to be pushed around.

Quite unfortunate, is it not? Everyone gets at least some semblance of a happy ending, while he is left to rot in hell. Granted, the fool deserves such a fate, at least in part. What he did, the things he did, were still immoral and wrong. That isn't to say he deserves to suffer horribly for the rest of eternity or anything, nobody deserves that, but we can't alter what happened in a way that matters.

Do you ever wonder if he truly cared about or misses the others? I do, myself, but we can never know for sure, can we? It is unfortunate. While we are perfectly capable of filling in the blanks, we cannot tell if it is honestly true. Their universe was left behind, and now we have been left to try and piece together their stories. Amusing, no? I hope you follow along as a version of his story unravels.

In any case, I hope this finds you in good health.

Best regards,  
Dapper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooh boy, okay, welcome to the Bitter Regrets series! I have No fucking clue how long this is gonna be, but I'm having fun writing it!


End file.
